Amour fraternel
by erikadu19
Summary: Contexte Gakuen  Dans une chambre...avec Danemark et Norway...
1. Chapter 1

Amour fraternel ?

Comment ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Sören se le demandait tout en contemplant la forme endormi dans le lit a côté de lui.

Son fère, Lukas, si fragile d'apparence mais si fort en même temps, qui possédait une infinie patience, qui malgré son air d'antisocial se souciait de la famille et des autres.

Sören sourit, personne ne connaissait le vrai Lukas, personne a part lui et Ice, personne ne connaissait l'être tendre, doux, attentionné et drôle qu'était Lukas. Il avait construit tant de barrière autour de lui que même Sören ne savait s'il arriverait à les franchir.

Il se leva et alla remettre une mèche en place sans réveiller l'endormi…il le contempla de plus près, la finesse du visage, ses yeux, 2 améthystes brillantes, cachés derrières ses paupières closes par le sommeil, ses lèvres fermes et rosé laissant sortir juste le minimum vitale en parole mais qui laissait aussi passé des plaisanteries et autre lorsqu'il se trouvait avec eux, les cheveux blancs si doux et soyeux. Oui Lukas était beau.

Il ne savait plus trop quand il avait commencé à regarder son cadet d'un œil autre que fraternel…peut-être quand Francis avait tenté de le draguer et qu'il lui avait fallu démolir il ne savait combien d'arbre avant de pouvoir se calmer. Il avait alors commencé à le voir différemment, a remarqué sa beauté, son charisme glacial inhérent a tout nordique qui se respecte…il le subjuguait.

Lukas, chuchota-t-il

Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil, révélant des ecchymoses sur ses épaules…un entrainement de hockey particulièrement dur

Sören secoua la tête…c'était de toute façon impossible entre lui et Lukas, jamais ce dernier ne le prendrait au sérieux…il n'avait jamais réussi à être sérieux en présence de Norge et ce dernier semblait perdre cette patience infini en sa présence…la preuve il le frappait et l'insultait.

Il retourna s'allonger dans son lit…se demandant comment se sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait...

Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux de son propre frère ! ! ! Il savait qu'il était bête mais a ce point ca frôlait l'absence de cerveau total !

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en contemplant encore l'endormi…et lui ? Que ressentait Norge pour lui ? S'il se déclarait…ce qu'il ferait très certainement mais après s'être pris une bonne murge pour trouver le courage de se déclarer…quelle serait la réaction de Norge ? C'était cela qui lui faisait un peu peur aussi.

Lukas remua et gémis dans son sommeil, il était en plein cauchemar…Où était sa famille ? Iceland son petit frère adoré ? Berwald, Tino et Freyr ses frères où étaient-ils ? Et Thalia ? Son unique petite sœur ? Et Sören ? Où était Sören et sa présence rassurante qui faisait fuir les cauchemars comme lorsque la maladie le clouait au lit sans force ? Pourquoi plus personne n'était là ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul au milieu d'inconnus ?

Sören fut aussitôt a son côté, dès qu'il l'entendit gémir leurs noms a tous. Il le réveilla

Lukas ! Allez vieux réveille toi ! Lukas ! Oï vieux ! fit il en le secouant par l'épaule

Lukas ouvrit ses yeux, plongeant leurs améthystes troublés dans les prunelles bleus de Sören, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne s'autoriserait pas en temps normal, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère. En larmes. Comme quand ils étaient petits. Comme lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar causé par sa maladie.

Sören le laissa faire mais ne dit rien, il allait juste profitait du moment et ne pas se casser la tête plus loin. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps fin de Lukas et le berça inconsciemment.

Lukas rosit en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis maintenant si longtemps. Sören. Si grand. Si blond. Si fort.

Oui Norge aimait Sören mais comme il pensait que c'était sans espoir il se taisait, souffrant en silence lorsqu'il voyait son frère avec d'autre…seul Ice était au courant, c'était lui qui le consolait lorsque cela devenait trop dur…durant un moment Lukas se laissait aller dans les bras de son petit frère, pleurant le fait de n'être vu que comme un frère par Denmark.

Il profita donc des bras qui le serraient. De ce torse puissant qui le soutenait. De cette odeur de soleil et de mer n'appartenant qu'a Sören.

Ca va aller maintenant, je suis là tout va bien, fit Sören en caressant la douce chevelure de neige de Lukas

C'était une véritable torture, il tenait ce corps parfait entre ses bras, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Et pourtant il voulait goûter a ces lèvres roses, savoir quel était le goût de son corps, le voir se perdre dans les affres du plaisir…un vrai supplice quoi. Il s'écarta au bout d'un moment et se releva, laissant Lukas sur son propre lit en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise

Sö…Sören ? fit-il en bégayant un peu lui qui ne bégayait jamais

Sören tourna le dos a son frère et décida de tenter le coup…après tout qu'avait-il a y perdre ? A part se prendre le râteau de sa vie rien du tout, il se retourna donc vers Lukas qui le fixa de ses yeux violets

Norge…je crois…non en fait j'en suis sûr…que je…t'aime, fit-il dans un souffle

Dire que Lukas était surpris était un euphémisme…Il rêvait ce n'était pas possible autrement…l'homme de ses rêves lui annonçant tout de go qu'il l'aimait…c'était forcément irréel

T'es saoul ? demanda Lukas

Non ! se récria Sören, pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Ben tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Je viens de te dire que je t'aime oui je sais encore ce que je dis Lukas !

C'est clair je délire totalement

Sören le regarda

Pourquoi dis-tu ca ?

L'homme que j'aime me dit que mon amour m'est retourné ca ne peut qu'être irréel, fit Lukas

Sören eut un sourire « l'homme que j'aime » c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Lukas, donc pas de risque de se voir rejeter.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Lukas et l'entraina dans un long baiser qui les laissa haletant tous les 2

C'était irréel ca tu crois ? demanda Sören la voix rauque

Lukas secoua négativement la tête, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sören ne put résister et revint l'embrasser avant de s'allonger a son côté et de le prendre dans les bras.

Lukas était un peu étonné, il ne connaissait pas ce Sören tendre mais il décida qu'il l'aimait, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux, laissant Sören jouer dans ses cheveux avec un petit soupir heureux.

Sören regarda Lukas s'endormir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, il baisa son front avant de s'endormir a son tour…demain serait chargé…entre l'annoncé a la famille, discuter avec Lukas et profiter de son corps ca allait être dur.


	2. Chapter 2

Amour fraternel (2)

Lorsque Lukas se réveilla le lendemain matin il crut que c'était un rêve, que Sören ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, il était si bien dans les bras qui le tenait…minute…des bras ? Mais ils appartenaient a qui ces bras ? Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sören qui le regardait en souriant…il écarquilla grand les yeux et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

Bonjour, murmura Sören en souriant

Il était réveillé depuis une petite heure et l'avais passé à contempler Lukas, reposant entre ses bras et il s'était dit que c'était comme s'il était enfin chez lui, dans ce lit avec Lukas dans les bras…plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il vint l'embrasser, pas un baiser passionné ou fougueux non juste poser ses lèvres sur celle de Lukas et rester sans rien faire d'autre.

Lukas resta un temps sans réaction sous le baiser avant de passer timidement ses bras autour du cou de Sören et d'ouvrir la bouche en se blottissant contre le corps du plus grand.

Sören sourit intérieurement quand il sentit la réaction positive de Lukas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait profiter de ce corps souple et ferme là tout de suite maintenant, l'honoré de mille et une façon, le possédait, le marquer comme sien, franchement il le voulait mais il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas aller trop vite, lui laisser du temps…c'était ironique, lui qui laissait du temps alors qu'il n'était pas patient pour 2 noises.

Lukas rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il n'y croyait pas encore que son rêve était devenu réalité, que Sören était vraiment là, qu'il l'embrassait réellement…il se croyait dans un rêve et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se blottit plus encore contre le corps chaud qui le tenait serré dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas aller ailleurs, il se sentait en sécurité entre les bras qui le tenait ainsi…il voulait plus mais se contenterait de ce que Sören lui accorderait.

Sören le regarda dans les yeux avant de revenir l'embrasser. Il ne se lassait pas du goût enfin découvert de ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant fascinés, il demanda l'accès a la bouche de Lukas qui le lui accorda et fit venir valser leurs langues en un ballet sensuel.

Lukas répondit au baiser en resserrant sa prise sur son cou et en se blottissant davantage contre Sören, il le laissa mener la danse de leurs langues en frissonnant…il avait chaud et voulait Sören avec plus d'envie que d'habitude. Il laissa ses mains venir se perdre dans les cheveux blonds du plus grand et jouer avec les mèches folles tout en allant de temps en temps caresser la nuque du bout des doigts.

Sören rompit le baiser en sentant les douces caresses sur sa nuque, il regarda son frère, s'il continuait ainsi il ne pourrait guère se retenir bien longtemps de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Lukas

Oui ?

Arrête ça

Pourquoi ?

Oh ce ton innocent…ce regard et ce visage transpirant l'innocence…cette bouche rosit par les baisers…comment voulez vous qu'il résiste ? Et pourtant il résista

Tu ne me veux pas ? demanda Lukas inquiet

Si, bien sûr que si, je veux te laisser du temps c'est tout…c'est tout nouveau pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses sur un coup de tête que tu regretteras après, je te connais Lukas, expliqua Sören en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts

J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout cela Sören, tu crois quoi ? Ca fait bien 3 ans que je te voie autrement que comme mon frère, 3 ans que j'attends que tu me remarque, fit Lukas

Sören regarda Lukas. 3 ans. Cela faisait 3 ans que cette adorable créature soupirait après lui et il n'avait rien vu. Quel idiot il était, vraiment. Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, le retraçant, il sourit en voyant Lukas fermer les yeux et en le sentant frissonner.

Aurais-tu froid ? demanda-t-il en lui chuchotant a l'oreille

N…Non, répondis Lukas les yeux toujours fermés

Alors pourquoi frissonnes-tu ? demanda Sören en faisant descendre ses doigts le long de la mâchoire et les laissant caresser le cou

Je…Je ne frissonne pas, répondit Lukas en penchant inconsciemment la tête en arrière

Sören alla déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Lukas et parsema ensuite son visage de baiser papillon, pour finir par atterrir sur la gorge qui lui était offerte. Il sourit intérieurement en le sentant frissonner de nouveau sous l'attouchement qu'il reproduisit.

Oh que si tu frissonne Lukas…ce que je te fais…tu aime n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en souriant ouvertement

Lukas rosit avant de hocher la tête en priant tous les Dieux et les fées qu'il connaissait que Sören aille au bout des choses avec lui.

Dis moi Lukas…dis moi ce que tu veux…dis moi ce que tu ressens…je veux tout savoir de toi, tout, fit Sören en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser

Je…Je…Je te veux…Je veux…Encore ressentir…Ce que je ressens maintenant, balbutia Lukas

Et que ressens-tu au juste ? demanda Sören, oui il jouait avec lui mais il se vengeait un peu de ses nuits passé à se torturer pour lui

Du…plaisir…et…du désir…aussi…je crois, balbutia Lukas en devenant rouge

Sören se plaça au dessus de lui et lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et se mit à les caresser tout en revenant grignoter le cou de Lukas, zone trèèèèèès sensible du norvégien, ce qui fit qu'il récolta des petits gémissements semblable a des…miaulements. Il continua de caresser les hanches de Lukas en continuant de lui mordiller le cou, le faisant miauler plus fortement encore et se tordre sous ses mains. Il fit alors monter ses mains caresser les boutons de chairs roses et jouer avec faisant gémir Lukas qui se cambra un peu contre lui.

Lukas se sentait comme dans un brouillard. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que des mains de Lukas sur sa peau, que de sa bouche dans son cou…il se sentait flotter et traverser par des milliers de chocs électriques qui le faisaient se tordre sous les mains qui le parcouraient.

Sören les débarrassa bien vite de leurs vêtements et revint tout aussi vite faire gémir son petit frère. Quel plaisir il avait à le voir se tordre entre ses mains, de le faire gémir par ses caresses et ses baisers. Et c'était lui qui le faisait, lui qui le voyait ainsi et il ferait en sorte d'être le seul à le voir dans cet état. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de venir effleurer son ventre de ses doigts le faisant se contracter et gémir. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche et vint jouer dans le nombril de Lukas.

Lukas gémissait maintenant sans aucune retenue, il se tordait de plaisir sous les mains et la bouche de son frère…il adorait ce qu'il ressentait, cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, ces frissons qui le secouait, ces décharges de plaisir qui le traversait…vraiment c'était mieux que dans ses rêves. Puis il sentit la bouche de son frère quittait son nombril pour descendre plus bas et plus rien ne compta alors que cette bouche si douée qui jouait avec sa virilité. Puis elle s'arrêta et Sören remonta l'embrasser tandis qu'une de ses mains s'emparer délicatement de sa virilité et l'autre revenait s'occuper des boutons de chairs roses. Lukas ne s'y attendait pas, cette double…voir triple si on comptait le baiser…attaque le fit crier faiblement de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se cambrant légèrement.

Sören sourit avant de revenir grignoter la gorge offerte tout en continuant ses caresses mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…il fallait qu'il le possède…qu'il le marque comme sien…qu'il soit enfin totalement a lui. Il présenta donc 3 doigts a la bouche de son frère qui fixa sur lui ses yeux voilé par le plaisir avant d'entreouvrir la bouche et d'accueillir ses doigts a l'intérieur. Lukas les humidifia, les léchant tout en continuant a se tordre et a se cambrer de désir. Quand Sören jugea ses doigts suffisemment humidifié il les fit descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Lukas, il en fit le tour avant d'enfoncer doucement un premier doigt qui passa inaperçu vu que Lukas était concentré sur le plaisir donné par la main et la bouche de Sören. Ce dernier fit bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière…il récolta ainsi un cri de plaisir. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il introduise un 2ème doigt en Lukas qui en grimaça d'inconfort avant d'être de nouveau distrait par Sören qui était retourné le prendre en bouche.

Il criait de plaisir et se tordait et se cambrait de plaisir, allant bientôt de lui-même a la rencontre des doigts en lui, des larmes de plaisir coulant déjà de ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, trop de stimuli le sollicitait, il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de prendre autant de plaisir

Sö…Sören….Hmmmmmmm

L'entendre gémir son prénom de cette façon faillit faire perdre a Sören toute la retenue qu'il avait et le faire le prendre là mais il continua un peu sa douce torture avant d'arrêter son jeu buccal et de retirer ses doigts se récoltant un gémissement indigné et frustré tout a la fois, il vint embrasser Lukas tout en se dirigeant et s'enfonçant doucement dans son petit corps accueillant.

Lukas cria de douleur cette fois…ca faisait mal… il voulait arrêter son frère mais Sören s'enfonça en entier avant de stopper tout mouvement.

Détend toi petit frère, ca va aller, fit Sören en lui embrassant tendrement le front

Il reprit ses caresses, flattant son corps, l'embrassant. Il ne bougerait pas tant que son frère n'aurait pas donné le signal que tout allait bien…il voulait bouger mais se contraignit a l'immobilisme.

Lukas sentit la douleur refluer au fur et a mesure des caresses que lui prodiguait Sören, et le plaisir revint. Il embrassa Sören en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Sören sourit avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient lent et doux, cela fit crier Lukas de plaisir, il en écarta encore un peu plus les jambes. Sören maintint son rythme lent et le garderait jusqu'à ce que Lukas…ou son corps…voir même les 2 lui disent qu'il pouvait y aller plus franchement. Et cela vint, il sentit Lukas l'accompagner dans ses coups de reins, il l'entendit geindre dans son oreille qu'il le voulait plus vite, plus profond en lui. Sören accélèra donc le rythme, allant jusqu'à plus profond du corps de son amant qui se mit a crier et a se cambrer encore plus contre lui. Il sourit en voyant la réaction de Lukas après qu'il ait buté sur un point sensible en lui, il s'arrangea pour revenir le frapper a chaque coups de reins.

Lukas ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, tout système qui aurait pu un tant sois peu assuré sa pensé avait foutu le camps dès l'instant où Sören avait commencé a solliciter ce point si sensible pour lui. Il pleurait de plaisir, avait de la salive qui coulait au coin de la bouche, des suçons a peu près partout sur le corps et était en sueur tout en continuant de s'accrocher au cou de son amant, il sentait par contre qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps a ce rythme.

Sö….Sören…Je….Je vais….Je….AAAAAaaaahhhhhh….Je vais

Sören sourit et accéléra encore plus ses coups de reins avant de murmurer a l'oreille de Lukas

Alors viens chaton…Viens pour moi

Lukas ne put se retenir et se déversa dans un cri rauque en se cambrant au maximum contre Sören. Sören, en le sentant se déverser entre eux et se resserrer autour de lui, jouis a son tour en gémissant le nom de son amant. Il s'effondra sur ses avant bras en haletant, avant de venir embrasser un Lukas tout aussi haletant et en sueur que lui.

Quand Sören se retira Lukas ressentit une sorte de vide se faire en lui, il vint se blottir contre Sören en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale tandis que Sören lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Je t'aime, murmura Lukas

Je t'aime aussi chaton je t'aime aussi, répondit Sören

Lukas rosit au surnom et resta blotti, la tête enfoui dans le cou de Sören, il ferma les yeux…il était si heureux dans les bras qui le serrait tendrement…enfin il pouvait lui aussi avoir droit au bonheur d'avoir un compagnon. Il rosit encore plus en commençant a sentir la jouissance de Sören coulait le long de ses cuisses, il se sortit donc des bras qui le tenait.

Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit il, et je la prendrais seul, rajouta-t-il en voyant Sören ouvrir la bouche le regard coquin

Il se leva donc et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard de Sören qui suivait chaque ligne et chaque courbe de son corps. Il sourit en voyant le liquide blanc présent sur les cuisses de Lukas…Il était enfin a lui…Il était enfin totalement et seulement a lui.


	3. Chapter 3

*Le lendemain matin ce fut Sören qui se réveilla en premier. Il croyait avoir rêvé la journée d'hier mais son norvégien dormait sur son torse, son corps portant encore la trace de leurs ébats. Il regarda le plafond et réfléchit a la manière d'annoncer leur mise en couple aux autres. Il réfléchit tout en caressant les boucles blondes de Norge*

_**Il ne pouvait pas se douter que le Norvégien en avait déjà parler à demi mots à son petit frère, à l'époque ou il croyait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.**_

_**Même si Ice ne le prendrait pas forcément bien, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait rendre Lukas malheureux. Il l'avait déjà trop souvent consolé, à cause du danois. Sören anticipait déjà sa réaction. **__**Islande**__** lui en voudrait peut être, parce que c'était lui qui avait fait souffrir son frère pour commencer. Surement qu'il verrait d'un mauvais oeil leur relation. **_

_**Pas parce que c'était étrange de voir ses frères ensemble -il y avait des choses plus étranges et choquantes dans le monde- mais parce qu'il aurait toujours un peut de rancœur envers Sören. **_

_**Quand à **__**Suède**__** et **__**Finlande**__**...Tino était trop joyeux et optimiste pour son propre bien parfois, mais peut être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose cette fois ? Ca permettrait peut être que Berwald ne fasse de remarques désagréables. Parce que le Suédois ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser le finlandais. Même s'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'ennuyer Sören.**_

_**Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et le danois lui rendaient bien.**_

Il espérait que le suédois ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser Lukas, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'une parole malheureuse le fasse se refermer sur lui même comme une huître. Et malheureusement il était le pro des paroles de ce genre. Il écarta du front de Lukas une mèche de cheveux et admira l'être reposant entre ses bras*

_**Il ne voulait pas perdre ce nouveau lien qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Lukas était trop précieux pour qu'il permette à qui que ce fut de le lui enlever, peut importe la manière ou les raisons employées.**_

Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait. Il était à lui et a personne d'autre. Il se sentait empli d'une rage presque meurtrière simplement en pensant qu'on pourrait tenter de lui enlever son amour.*

_**C'était sans doute une réaction excessive, mais il ne se voyait pas sans Lukas. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient allé aussi loin ensemble. Et ça, ni ses frères, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne pourrait le changer. Et qu'importe si ça dérangeait. Il aimait Lukas, et il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire savoir.**_

_**En fait, outre le fait qu'il allait devoir le dire à ses frères, il redoutait aussi que d'autres personnes le sachent. Parce que pour des personnes extérieures, son amour pour Lukas serait trop étrange. La morale des autres serait surement plus difficile à supporter que les réactions de sa fratrie. Pas spécialement pour lui, qui se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait le monde,**_

_**Mais Lukas n'était pas comme lui. Il était plus réservé -froid pour certains- et ne supporterait surement pas les regards curieux ou dégouter. Mais les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. **_

Il soupira en caressant tendrement la joue de Lukas. Ce dernier paraissait froid mais lui et sa fratrie avait bien vite compris que ce n'était qu'un système de défense pour se protéger du monde extérieur. En étant froid et asocial il évitait de s'attacher aux autres et d'ainsi de souffrir a cause de trahison et autre coup bas.

_**Et il fallait vraiment que Lukas soit blindé pour le coup.**_

_**Peut être qu'il devrait attendre que Norge se réveille. Ensemble, ils trouveraient peut être une façon de l'annoncer sans que ça aille l'effet d'une bombe. Quoique, peut importe la manière dont ils le diraient, ça serait surement difficile à encaisser. Même s'ils y mettaient les formes. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'ont plaçait tranquillement dans une conversation**_

_**Entre deux banalités !**_

Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi dur? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de s'aimer a la vue et au su de tous? Qui étaient-ils tous pour dire qui ils devaient aimer et qui ils ne devaient pas aimé?

Un grand merci a Celaniel99 pour son aide pour ce chapitre ^^


End file.
